Hero Act
by Piras00
Summary: Dean had just sold his soul to the Hellhound to save Sam. Now on the road again how will Sam and Achlys  oc  deal with the fact that Dean has a year left to live, and they know there's nothing they can do about it.
1. Stop it with the Act

"Dean just stop it! Just stop with the super hero act!" She screamed and huffed rubbing her forehead. She was having so many headaches right now it wasn't even funny and she doubt she'd be able to focus long enough to draw out the future, "Every time you play this super hero act I know you're scared! Sammy knows you're scared!" Dean just stood there looking at the girl. Her dark brown hair was a mess and those blue eyes of hers were filled with tears. He didn't know what to do besides stand there in that hotel room alone with her. She huffed and turned around running a hand through her hair. She turned around back to Dean, "Just stop acting like you don't give a rats ass! Just because… Just because you have a year left doesn't mean there isn't something that me and Sam can't do about it Dean!"

He knew she was furious at him and looking at the small psychic girl before him he didn't blame her. He huffed and ran a hand over his cropped hair and walked over to her. Dean hugged her close and kissed her forehead. She was right he was scared to death. Even though he had saved Sam he was bound to Hell and when he was gone who was going to protect the most two important people left in his life? His brother and His Girl, Achlys, were the only people he had left. They were both being hunted because their fate was decided for them.

"Achlys… Look I'm just accepting-."

"Dean Shut up." She interrupted him "Stop it… I know you too well. Just be yourself..."

He sighed and rested his head on top of hers and stared at the wall. Thinking back on what happened last night with Achlys, Dean realized he was scared and just how scared he was. He hadn't known Achlys for long but grew attached to her and was just as protective of her like he was with Sam. She was a psychic too and had similar power as Sam except she drew them. They had saved her from a demon and once she realized she had nowhere else to turn she tagged along. He glanced up at her at his rearview mirror as she sat in the back seat. Achlys' eyes were glued onto her laptop in front of her. Both her and Sam were looking for a way to get his deal cut up. His eyes glanced over at Sam before looking back at the road.

Achlys looked up from her laptop and sighed leaning up and kissing his cheek before sitting back in her seat. Since both her and Sam found out what Dean did she made it accustom to start wearing his buttoned up shirts. She made them fit and wore an under shirt under them. Dean wasn't really sure why, but he allowed it. He smiled at the small kiss and sighed before pulling over. Sam blinked and looked up from his book and over at Dean. Achlys did the same with a curious look in her eyes. Dean turned around and looked at them.

"How about we take a mini Vacation?" He suggested with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes looking at him, "Dean lets be serious-."

"I am being Serious Sammy… Look I understand you're both looking for a way out of this for me. But you know, lets take a vacation. Just incase ya know… It doesn't work out as planned." He explained and looked over at Achlys.

She looked at Sam before setting her laptop aside leaning against he back of the from seat, "How long are we talking De."

Dean shrugged again, "A couple of days, maybe a week. I mean we're close to the beach and the weather is supposed to be nice there. As far as we know there are no demons there or anything."

She sighed and gave a light smile giving Dean a small kiss, "I guess, it'll give Bobby more time to find something too."

Sam smiled a bit and nodded, "Well let's go have a vacation… Also please tell me we're staying at a Hotel and not a Motel." He groaned.

Dean laughed and sighed before pulling off of the shoulder and onto the road again, "We'll see Sammy."


	2. Unwanted Visitor

Achlys sighed as she sat in the back seat of the Impala as Dean drove and Sam sat in the front. She looked tired and Dean glanced at his rearview mirror a couple of times. He chuckled and sighed, "Do we need to stop at a motel Lyssie?" Achlys blinked and looked up at him. She frowned and shook her head, "No, keep going." Sam laughed and shook his head before sighing softly. Dean blinked and looked over at his brother, "What?" Sam just shook his head and looked back ahead.

Their vacation had just ended and they were heading to another job. Achlys didn't want it to end and now, they were another week closer to Dean going to Hell. It was bothering Sam and Achlys more so. She would wake up to Dean watching her and Sam sleep. She guessed he was realizing how much crap he was in. Her mind kept flashing back to that night/morning.

* * *

><p>Running away and not looking back was what Achlys was doing. Sam told her to run and she did. Her and Sam were the only people in the group who couldn't use their abilities on command just yet. The last guy, she couldn't remember his name right now, but he was big, black, and strong. He could easily break her. Hearing a loud crash she stopped and turned around. There she saw the man throw Sam into a fence into a small field.<p>

"Sammy!" She cried out and the man glanced at her before going over to Sam. Before he could do anything Sam shot up and took the man down. She sighed and smiled watching, as he wasn't getting up. But then she watched Sam walk over with the knife and her heart started to race. He wasn't actually going to kill him was he? But luckily she watched Sam put the knife down and she sighed.

"Lyssie! Sammy!" Someone called out and Achlys turned around to see Dean and Bobby. She had never been so happy to see them. She ran towards Dean and ran into his arms hugging him tightly. She was bloody, dirty, had bruises, and sores. She pulled away and turned to see Sam walking towards them. He was smiling and sighed softly. She blinked and took one glance at Dean before looking back at Sam. The man was standing and going towards Sam. Achlys cried out and nothing came out and all of a sudden Sam was down.

Both her and Dean ran after Sam. The guy turned and started to run. Dean fell to Sam and Achlys went after the guy with Bobby yelling at her. She panted and started to get faster, but so did he. She growled and flung her hand in attempt to throw him. The guy flinched and looked back at Achlys. She growled and flung her hand again watching him fall and just get up back, running. She stopped and fell to the ground gripping her head.

* * *

><p>That was the only time she had used her powers on will and only because she was mad enough. She sighed and laid her head back against the seat. She hugged herself and knew that these next few months were not going to be the best at all. It wasn't for another few hours till the car stopped in front of a motel. Her head was brought up to a kiss when Dean woke her up. She blinked and looked at him. He smiled and grinned a bit, "Come on babe, let's go get you a real nap." She smiled and let Dean help her out of the car.<p>

Stepping into the motel she sighed and dropped her bag onto a bed looking around. She looked over at Sam and sighed, "Okay, so what are we hunting?" Sam shrugged and Dean looked at him curiously. Rubbing the back of his neck Sam huffed, "Ruby wanted to see us…"

"Us? She wanted to see us?" Dean asked with his voice slowly rising. Sam shook his head once more and sighed, "She wanted to see me and Achlys." Dean rubbed his forehead before looking at Sam, "Sammy… You never, trust a demon-"

"But she said she knows how to save you, Dean!" Sam yelled cutting him off, "She told me to have us meet here. I'm not going to pass up on this." Sam looked over at Achlys who looked back at Dean. Dean shook his head and threw his arms in the air, "Sure, whatever Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked away. Achlys just chewed on her lip staring at the floor. She didn't know what to think really and jumped hearing a knock at the door. She watched Sam go over and answer it. There stood Ruby and she looked at the two of them before walking in. She sighed before grinning, "Well, where do I start?"

Dean grunted and walked over to Achlys' side watching Ruby. Ruby just grinned and let out a sigh, "You two… Achlys, Sam, you two must kill Lilith."

Achlys blinked and furrowed her brows a bit, "Whoa… Wait are we talking about the demon Lilith? I thought she was just a myth, you know to scare demons."

Ruby laughed and shook her head, "Nope, she's real. She also has Dean's contract. Kill her, you save Dean."

Sam looked at Achlys who looked back at him before staring up at Dean. Swallowing hard Sam looked at Ruby, "Okay… How do we kill her?"

Ruby looked at Dean before looking at the other two, "Your powers. It's the only thing she's scared of and that will kill her-"

"No! They are not doing that." Dean interrupted and stared at her with a hard glare, "I'd rather go to Hell than for those two to fall in the hands of a demon."

Ruby laughed and shook her head, "How many times do I have to tell you Dean? I'm here to help you! How about you let them talk and make their choice?"

Dean growled softly and turned to look at Sam. He already knew Sam's answer; the boy would do anything to save him. Sam looked at Ruby and gave a small nod, "I'm in." Ruby looked over to Achlys and raised an eyebrow at her. Achlys bit down on her lip and sighed shaking her head. Sam gave her a surprised look and stepped over to her, "Lyssie…."

"No, Sam. Yellow eyes had a purpose for this power and even if it can kill Lilith. Even if it can save Dean I'm not about to use. It's a curse for a reason Sam. There's a reason Demons are already after us." She huffed and looked over at Ruby, "Don't get me wrong… I want to save Dean. But even if we can kill her, how the hell are we going to find her? Last time I read, Lilith wasn't exactly the easiest demon on Earth to find."

Ruby sighed again, "Omens…. You know like with Yellow eyes. I use to serve under her so I know them."

Sam looked over at Ruby once more and he knew Dean wasn't going to let him go with her so easily, "What do we have to do-"

"You mean you, Sam. I'll find another way to kill Lilith." Achlys interrupted.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at Ruby, "Okay, how do I use my powers?"

Ruby shrugged, "Just come with me and listen."

Dean shook his head and walked over to Sam, "Listen to me Sammy, you are not going with that bitch. Achlys is right, it's not just because I don't like both of your all's psychic crap, it's because I know it's bad mojo."

Ruby put her hands up, "Okay then. Sam, give me a call when your brother decides to let you off of your leash." With that said she turned and left.

Sam growled and pushed Dean glaring at him, "Why did you do that? We can save you, Dean!"

"I don't want to be saved! At least not like that! Sammy, when I made the deal, I knew what would happen. I would have done it for Achlys too, even Bobby!" He yelled.

Achlys sighed and leaned against the table hugging herself close, "Look Sam… If it comes down to it and we can't find another way to kill Lilith… We'll go back to Ruby. Even I will. But for now we're going to do research and see if we can't find anything."

Dean huffed and looked at Achlys, "How do you even know about Lilith?"

Achlys shrugged, "I use to go to church and be involve. Don't get me wrong I still believe in God and I'm saved… But anyway, Adam and Eve weren't God's first creation. Lilith was, but you see… She wasn't exactly perfect like Adam or Eve was. She thought outside of the box too much and God got rid of her. There are some things God leaves out of his bible for a reason." She explained, "When Lucifer fell and created Hell he took Lilith with him. She became one of the most feared Demons that Hell has ever seen."

Sam huffed and ran a hand over his hair, "Well, lets see what we can find then." He mumbled and walked past Dean over to his stuff.

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before going over to Achlys. He gave her forehead a kiss before pressing his lips against hers, "Keep an eye on him… I'm going to go get some food for us." He mumbled against her lips before kissing her again, "Call me if anything happens."

Achlys nodded and kissed him again, "Be careful.." She whispered before watching him walk out. Pushing off of the table she walked over to her own things pulling her laptop out. Sam looked up at her frowning.

"Lyssie… Why don't you want to use your powers? I mean we'll be using them for good." He asked.

She sighed and gave a small shrug, "I just don't want to. I don't agree with Dean a lot on his bad 'mojo' senses… But for once Sam I think he's right, and it might be good if you listened to your brother for once." She told him before opening her laptop up.

The thought of using her powers scared Achlys. If Yellow eyes had a reason for them she knew it was bad and Sam. Sam just didn't realize it. All he wanted to do was to save Dean and he would do anything to keep him from going to Hell. But he had to realize that sometimes you can't always save your loved ones and it was starting to hit Achlys harder and harder. Down some where in the pit of her gut, she knew that Dean was going to Hell and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.


End file.
